disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Winchell
Paul Winchell (December 21, 1922 – June 24, 2005) was an American ventriloquist, comedian, actor, voice actor, humanitarian and inventer who voiced Tigger in the Winnie the Pooh franchise, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat in The Aristocats, Krusty from Fishing Season, Boomer in The Fox and the Hound, Crazy Louie from Gary Penguinwood ''and Zummi Gummi in the first five seasons of ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. In addition to being a voice actor, he was also a ventriloquist and amateur inventor and had his own show called The Paul Winchell Show. Winchell had a daughter, April Winchell, who later became a voice actress. Death Paul Winchell died on June 24, 2005 at the age of 82 at his home in California from natural causes. He was survived by his wife Jean Freeman, his daughter April WInchell from a previous marriage, two more kids from another marriage and three grandchildren. Coincidentally, fellow Winnie the Pooh ''voice actor John Fiedler (Piglet) died the next day. Actors * ''The Jetsons ''(1962-1987) - Dr. Input * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day ''(1968) - Tigger * ''Wacky Races ''(1968-1970) - Dick Dastardly, Clyde, Private Meekly and Sawtooth * ''The Banana Splits ''(1968-1970) - Fleegle Beagle * ''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines ''(1969-1970) - Dick Dastardly, The General and Additional voices * ''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop ''(1969-1970) - Clyde, Softy and Additional voices * ''The Pink Panther Show ''(1969-1980) - Fearless Freddy the Shark Hunter * ''The Aristocats ''(1970) - Shun Gon * ''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show ''(1971-1972) - Rockhead and Father * ''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! ''(1971-1972) - Bubi Bear, Furface the Lion, Slicks the Fox, Tiptoes the Ostrich, Gabby the Parrot, Specs the Mole and Pipsqueak the Mouse * ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies ''(1972-1973) - Additional voices * ''Yogi's Gang ''(1973-) - Sheik of Selfishness * ''Goober and the Ghost Chasers ''(1973-1975) - Goober and Additional voices * ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too ''(1974) - Tigger * ''Hong Kong Phooey ''(1974-) - Mr. Shrink and The Mayor * ''Clue Club ''(1976-1977) - Woofer and Additional voices * ''CB Bears ''(1977-) - Shake * ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1977) - Tigger * ''Fishing Season (1978) - Krusty * Casper and the Angels ''(1979-) - Additional voices * ''The Super Globetrotters ''(1979-) - Bad Blue Bart and The Phantom Cowboy * ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ''(1980-1982) - Additional voices * ''Heathcliff ''(1980-1982) - Marmaduke, Phil Winslow and Additional voices * ''The Flintstone Comedy Show ''(1980-1982) - Additional voices * ''The Fox and the Hound ''(1981) - Boomer * ''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma ''(1981) - Umpire, Thief and Reporter * ''The Smurfs ''(1981-1989) - Gargamel * ''Spider-Man ''(1981-1982) - Silvermane * ''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore ''(1983) - Tigger * ''Gary Penguinwood (1984) - Crazy Louie * Yogi's Treasure Hunt ''(1985-1988) - Dick Dastardly and Additional voices * ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears ''(1985-1990) - Zummi Gummi * ''The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - King Saul * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose ''(1987) - Dread Baron * ''Yankee Doodle Pigeon (1987) - Dick Dastardly * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1988-1991) - Tigger and Additional voices * ''Orbitty the Alien (1988) - Chocolate Eating Monster * Olivia Flaversham (1988) - Additional voices * Oliver ''(1988) - Gargamel * ''Marie the White Female Kitten ''(1988) - Tigger, Gargamel and Additional voices * ''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''(1988) - Gargamel and Additional voices * ''Garfield and Friends ''(1988-1994) - Additional voices * ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too ''(1991) - Tigger * ''Ratty ''(1994) - Ratty’s Dad * ''Moley ''(1994) - Phil Dann * ''Ratty III: Back to the Wilderness ''(1997) - Phil Dann * ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Tigger Category:Voice actors Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Marie the White Female Kitten Category:Deceased Category:Ventriloquists Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:Comedians Category:People Category:Actors Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:1920s births Category:1922 births Category:2000s deaths Category:2005 deaths Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from New York Category:American actors Category:Males Category:American comedians Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Rescuers Category:Gary Penguinwood Category:Real life Category:Winnie the Pooh voice actors Category:Winnie the Pooh 2: The Village of Mythical Mermaids Category:Voice actors/actresses